With Justice
by Ima Super Mute Ant
Summary: AU. In a world where Long Meiran was only injured, not killed, Wufei is going to have a big surprise. 2x5, past 5xM, possible 1x2x5
1. Chapter 1

"Wufei," Quatre's voice startled the Chinese pilot out of a light sleep, "You have a call on the vid."

Wufei's eyes snapped open. He never had a call. None of them ever had a call, the only communication they received was orders in the form of secure emails. The vidphone Duo had bought was simply a whim, intended for little more than ordering pizza and making crank calls.

He slowly raised himself from his position on the couch and moved to the the other room where the other three pilots were having a rather interesting conversation with the person on the other line.

"Ben dan!" a woman's voice screamed through the vid, "Nar shi Wufei ma?"

"Look lady, I don't speak Chinese!" Duo responded as Heero and Trowa gazed on with blank expressions.

"Fuck you!" She screeched back in heavily accented English.

Wufei let out a violent sigh and pushed his way past his fellow pilots to lean in front of the vid screen. meiran had never learned more than the basics in any language she had been forced to study. School, after all, had not exactly been her strong point.

"_Meiran_." He snarled, "_Why the fuck are you calling me? How did you get this number?"_

"_I have my ways," _She responded archly, "_Who are those gorgeous specimens behind you? Not much smarts but definite eye-candy. Will you look at that hair!" _Wufei glared even harder as his wife obviously ogled his compatriots. "_I wonder if he likes to have it pulled..."_

"_Meiran!" _Wufei shouted, his face blushing slightly despite himself. He turned back to the four pilots who hovered on the edge of the room (Quatre had followed him in from the living room and was now peering over Trowa's shoulder). He almost told the others to leave the room but, knowing they would all end up with their ears pressed to the door, decided against it.

Wufei restrained himself from cursing and turned back to the vid, where meiran was still running her eyes up and down Duo's frame.

"_Is there a reason you called? You and I both know you don't swing that way."_

Meiran huffed and gave him a glare that matched his own, "_I can pretend can't I?"_ she snarled, "_He_ _could be a girl with small tits."_

Wufei blushed even harder, "_Could you have a little taste please?" _

"_Well of course, if it pleases my great studious pansy of a husband..."_

"_Meiran..."_

"_My Name is Nataku!"_

"_Nataku_" Wufei growled, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"_I..." _Meiran's voice wavered, her eyes roaming everywhere but the vidscreen and Wufei's face.

"_What?"_ Meiran's tone was beginning to frighten him. Despite her joking and usual crude speech she appeared obviously distressed. She was pale, sweating faintly, and looked almost nauseous. Wufei was far more used to seeing his wife strong and violent.

"_Wufei..." _She began again with a deep breath. Wufei suddenly felt alarmed. meiran never used his real name.

"_What?" _He nearly shouted, the other pilots in the room were no longer a consideration.

"_I'm pregnant._"

Those two little words brought Wufei's carefully constructed world down around his ears. Pregnant? But they had... He was...

"_What_?"

"_You heard me!" _She growled, her angry flush returning to her face,_ "Another little robot to add to the Chang clan of cowardly pussies._

"_What do I do?" _Wufei asked, both of himself and his usually vicious spouse, "_Should I return to L5?"_

"_Don't you fucking _dare_ come home Chang Wufei!" M_eiran screeched at him, "_If I can't be fighting, then you'd better be kicking Ozzie ass for me!"_

"_But..."_

"_I just... Wanted to you to know Wufei. We don't always get along but..."_ Wufei was shocked to see his wife's eyes fill with tears, "_But I don't want to do this alone. I'm only fifteen!"_

"_Meiran" _Wufei whispered in what he hoped was a comforting way. His hand lifted, unconsciously attempting to comfort his wife, but fell back when he remembered that they were separated by thousands of miles of space.

"_I'm so afraid._" she told him, a single tear running down her cheek, "_We only did it_ _once goddamn it! And you didn't even... You know...."_

"_Meiran!" _

A smile, much softer than her usual full faced grins came over her face. The mood swings were getting to be too much for Wufei, even over the vidphone.

"_Listen,_" she glanced around the room, checking for one of the clan elders who often listened in on her conversations, "_After this war is over you and I can move earthside, alright? You could... go to school or something and I'll get a real job and you and your boring monogamous boyfriend can share custody with me and my harem of incredibly attractive nymphomaniacs."_

"_I've told you before Meiran. I am not gay!"_ Wufei snarled, fighting back an amused smile at Meiran's absurdity.

"_Yeah, and I'm a yak. Anyway, you can have the kid on week days and I get it on weekends and holidays."_

"_How come you get to be the cool parent?"_ Wufei snapped, playing into Meiran's ridiculous plans because he really couldn't imagine himself as a father anyway.

"_Because I'm the one giving birth to it." _She replied, "_When _you_ squeeze a baby out your..."_

"_Meiran!"_

"_...Then you can be the one to decide who gets to take care of it on what days."_

"M_eiran..."_ Wufei sighed. This, like most conversations with his 'wife' was giving him a headache the size of wing zero. They were both avoiding the subject, but at least the crying had stopped.

A sound was heard from Meiran's side of the phone and she spun her eyes around the room once more. "_I have to go."_ She told him, "_Have fun with your boyfriends."_

"_I'm not gay Meiran." _He growled out.

"_Yes you are, Wufei. And they _want _you."_

"_Goodbye Meiran." _He said, one hand reaching up to massage his temples.

"_See ya pussy."_ she responded with a far more tender smile than was usual.

The screen went blank. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second Chapter!! W00t!

* * *

With Justice: Chapter 2

* * *

"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted through his com-unit, putting extra effort in his slaughtering of mobile suits when he actually wanted nothing more than to gut his lousy excuse for a comrade, "This is_ my _mission!"

"And this is _your _help!" Maxwell shot back as he moved in from Wufei's peripheral, eliminating the enemy reinforcements even as the two gundams moved towards the OZ base and their objective.

Wufei screamed in frustration, "I don't need any help, ben dan!"

"Shut up and let me shoot!" Duo shouted in return. Soon enough both boys were too engrossed in the fight for arguments, although that didn't stop Duo from broadcasting his inane comments into Shenlong's speakers at every opportunity.

This was the third mission in a row that Duo had crashed, and Wufei was on his last nerve with the American pilot. Wufei was a perfectly capable pilot, and his missions had always been his own, it was almost insulting that the Deathscythe pilot would move in on his turf.

Wufei maintained radio silence as they plowed through the base, insisting to himself that he was not sulking.

By the end of the mission Wufei was bored with his silent treatment and furious at the braided pilot. He let Duo know it as they trudged back to the safe house through a torrential rain. Duo was doing his best to remain cheerful but Wufei's ranting and the hip-deep mud were both getting on his nerves.

"..To think that I wouldn't be able to handle the simplest of operations!" Wufei shouted, at the highest point of his rant. Duo ignored him, focusing on not loosing his shoes in the mud, and Wufei found himself becoming even more irate.

"Duo!" He shouted.

"Hey look, you called me by my name!" Duo exclaimed, speaking for the first time since their trek had began. The safe-house was coming up on the horizon and Wufei began pulling himself faster, looking forward to a hot bath and time alone.

Ever since that fateful call from Meiran Wufei had found himself becoming even more distant from the pilots,even as they tried to draw closer to him. He remembered, very clearly and with a flutter of butterflies in his stomach, the comments Meiran had made about his relationship with the rest of the pilots.

Wufei was becoming slowly aware of more-than-brotherly feelings he was developing for Duo in particular. He wasn't gay, he told himself, he was _married_, albeit unhappily, and the Chang clan did not raise burgeoning homosexuals.

More than anything Wufei was a Chang.

He made his way by thinking of his gundam and yelling at Duo... Maxwell... as often as he possibly could.

"You know, Wu-man, you could be pretty cool with a little loosening up." Duo said cheerfully as Wufei wished for the haven of the safe-house.

"It's Wu_fei_." He snapped, to keep up appearances.

"I mean," Duo continued, plowing through his one-sided conversation with his usual tenacity, "You're smart and you can be funny when you want to be and your hair is the shiniest I've ever seen."

"What does my hair have to do with anything?" Wufei snapped, uncomfortable with the praise.

"I'm just saying your cool." Duo said, "and cute, you know?"

"God dammit! I am NOT GAY!"

With that, Wufei stomped off into the distance, leaving a very confused and slightly hurt Duo Maxwell trudging through the mud.

"Wufei" Quatre said, rushing to the door as the mud covered pilot slammed it open and began pulling his boots of with thinly-veiled curses,

"No." Wufei responded.

"Where's Duo?"

"No."

"Are you..."

"No."

"Would you like a bath?"

"NO! I mean... yes." Wufei snarled before trudging up the stairs, leaving a slimy trail behind.

"Whats up with him?" Quatre muttered.

"Fuck if I know." Duo answered, leaning against the doorway, out of breath and covered in mud, having run the entire way after the other pilot.

* * *

Wufei hardly thought about Meiran or the baby for the next six months. Or rather, he'd thought about Meiran and the baby constantly since the moment the vidphone had disconnected on that fateful afternoon and had been denying that he was thinking about Meiran and the baby even as he searched the internet for parenting guides. He wouldn't even admit to himself how much the news had changed his everyday life.

The war raged on and Wufei found himself once again holed up in a safe house for weeks on ends with the other pilots squeezed in with him. Wufei had always appreciated the support of his fellow pilots, but sharing a house with them was like being boiled alive in Antarctica by Dekim Barton.

Wufei was going insane. There was no other explanation for his experience. He woke every morning with visions of a deaf/mute Duo Maxwell dancing in his head. His primary objective for each day (as he waited for orders that never arrived) was to find out how many of his house mates he could avoid for as long as possible.

He even found himself being annoyed by the quiet and unobtrusive presence of Heero Yuy. The soft tapping of computer keys was almost as bad as Maxwell's Christmas carols.

Wufei decided he needed to meditate. A lot.

Meditation didn't help, running through forms didn't help either. Wufei was antsy, jumping at every sound and snapping at his fellow pilots.

He almost wished for a long and tiring mission so he could bleed the tension out of himself. A good long fight would calm his nerves, but the pilots were lying low and no missions were expected for weeks to come.

Wufei busied himself with chores, with his gundam, with counting the number of linoleum tiles in the kitchen over and over and over again. It hardly worked to calm his nerves and he was becoming even more irritated with his housemates.

Quatre too, was being affected by his moods, and had suddenly burst into tears after shouting at Trowa for a good five minutes. Wufei would have found it amusing if he had not been so irrationally angry.

And then the phone rang.

Wufei ran through the house, jumping a couch, and had snapped on the vid-phone before any of the other pilots had even acknowledged it's ringing. The screen flared to life, giving Wufei the first glimpse of his less-than-beloved wife since her announcement six months before.

Wufei was never one to praise Meiran. He had never once given her a single complement that hadn't dragged out of him, usually by her fists, but he found himself gaping at the way she _glowed_.

She was still small, far _too _small he realized after all his research, still the almost-child bride he had left behind on L5 with her kneecaps shattered after a rather vicious battle against OZ troops. She was still the angry, bitter, violent woman who had dragged him out of his peaceful life and pushed him headfirst into a gundam and a war.

She looked so small. Her hands rested on top of a bulging belly that seemed almost too large for her light frame to support, the rest of her body seemed tiny in proportion. Wufei found himself worried for her health, as well as the health of the child.

But despite all this he found himself amazed by the color of her skin, and the warmth of her eyes. The Meiran he saw before him on the vid-screen was not the Meiran who had cursed and cried at him six months ago.

Wufei couldn't remember his mother's face, but he liked to think that she had shared the look he saw in Meiran. She was still fiery, still angry, but her anger had been tempered by something far gentler.

"_Meiran,_" Wufei said by way of greeting,_ "you look beautiful. It's weird._"

"_I look bloated_" She responded, but a soft smile came across her face nevertheless,_ "How have you been, pussy?"_

"_I wish you wouldn't call me that."_

"_I wish for a million dollars._" she snapped back, her familiar smile blossoming on her face.

"_I... How are you?_" Wufei asked. Not mentioning that she didn't look nearly bloated enough to suit his purposes.

"_I'm alright... We're alright._" She said with a rueful smile as she lightly patted her belly,_ "We have greatly disappointed your grandmother."_

"_What?" _

"_I have dishonored the clan by producing a female firstborn._" A younger Wufei (by a few months) might also have felt let down by the news of his first child's failings. But Wufei had spent a great deal of the last months thinking, had reached a new place in himself that felt less respectful towards a clan that would force parenthood on two unprepared teens. That and...

"_We're having a girl?"_

"_I even have the icky ultrasound pictures. I'll send them over by email." _

"_Thank you." _He said softly.

"_I know we weren't ready for this."_ Meiran told him, accurately interpreting his stunned expression, "_but I think we'll make great parents Wufei. Our daughter will be strong."_

"_Yes," _Wufei agreed, "_She will be strong."_

They said their goodbyes and Wufei shut off the vid with the knowledge that he had just had the most civil conversation with his wife since their marriage two years before. He found himself wearing the most ridiculous grin ever to grace his normally stoic face.

"A girl." He said to himself, as if the word would make the child appear in his arms that very moment. He gave a soft, almost hysterical, chuckle and ran to his computer to print out the ultrasound pictures.

From the hallway, Trowa gently closed the door to the communications room. He watched Wufei's retreating back and wondered if he should tell the other pilots what he had discovered that day. Of all of them, Trowa was possibly the only one who spoke even a small amount of Chinese, and the only one that would hold this vital piece of intelligence.

On the other hand, he decided with the memory of Wufei's grin in mind, certain facts might never need to be shared.


End file.
